


drunk in love

by shadowsinwinter



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Just tooth-rotting fluff, featuring drunk!beca
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 13:01:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14285475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowsinwinter/pseuds/shadowsinwinter
Summary: drunk!beca refuses to let chloe sleep in peace.





	drunk in love

**Author's Note:**

> i got a mental image of drunk!beca repeatedly waking chloe up because she's, well, drunk, and wrote this in like an hour as a result.

“Chlo. Chlo. Chloe. Chloe. Chlo.”

Chloe cracks open an eyelid and gives Beca a glare. She’s in the middle of falling asleep – but then again, it’s a little hard to doze off when she’s stuck in bed with a very inebriated person, who _insists_ on repeating her name over and over again just as her eyelids slide shut.

“Chlo. Chloe! Chlo – “ Beca’s poking at her nose with each word now, and she growls at the tiny DJ, wriggling an arm out from under the covers to grab at the offending hand as it descends towards her nose again.

“What do you _want_?” She reckons that she should be a little less harsh on her best friend when the brunette wilts a little, her bright smile dimming slightly – after all, she’d been the one who dragged Beca to the Trebles party and gotten her drunk, but then again, it’s nearly five in the morning. She swears that she can see the sun already beginning to rise, and Beca hasn’t let her rest since they’d tumbled into bed together _three hours ago_.

But then Beca simply grins at her again, rolling over to prop herself on her elbows so that she’s leaning over Chloe, who suddenly forgets how to breathe. It’s not like she’s used to Beca invading her personal space (really, _she’s_ the one doing the invasion most of the time), but the younger woman is staring down at her, her dark blue eyes alight with laughter and her cheeks still slightly flushed from all the alcohol, and despite the fact that her dark brown curls are tangled up in a _very_ messy bun, Chloe has to admit –

Beca Mitchell is _beautiful_.

She can’t help herself – she releases Beca’s hand, and reaches upwards to cup one soft cheek gently, brushing her thumb over the light dusting of freckles across the pale skin. The brunette leans into her palm, her eyes fluttering shut as she sighs at the touch, and when she opens them again, the amusement in the eyes is gone, replaced by something so _tender_ that makes Chloe’s heart melt.

“Hey,” Beca whispers, somewhat bashfully, her newly freed hand tracing aimless patterns down Chloe’s arm, and Chloe smiles back in reply.

“Hey.”

There’s something heavy in the air between them, something that makes Chloe’s stomach coil in anticipation – they’d been dancing around each other for so long, so she works up her courage, tilts her head up…

Then Beca raises her hand, and pokes her nose, again. “Hey, Chlo!”

And just like that, the moment is gone.

“You’re incorrigible,” she sighs, falling back into the pillow with her eyes shut, a wave of disappointment already beginning to pool in her gut. She’s pretty sure that Beca will refuse to bring this almost-kiss up the next morning, and knowing how flighty her best friend is, she’s unwilling to mention it to her when they’re both sober, she doesn’t want to scare Beca away. She turns away from the brunette, curling up onto her side. “Becs, I’m going to try and get some sleep, okay?”

If she’s just meant to be Beca’s best friend and nothing more, it’s fine. She’ll be fine. She’ll take what she can get.

Beca doesn’t seem to get the message, though, because she’s poking at Chloe’s cheek now. “Chlo. Chlo, talk to me. I’m bored. _Chloeeeeeeee_.”

“Oh, for fucks sake,” she mutters in annoyance, turning back to Beca again. “You’re way too whiny when you’re drunk, do you know that?”

Beca grins at her unrepentantly, continuing to jab her instead. “Chloe. Chlo. Hey, Chlo.”

And so Chloe shuts her up the only way she knows how – she lunges forwards, pinning Beca’s hands to the bed, and presses her lips against hers. She feels Beca let out a surprised squeak, and for a long, terrifying moment, she’s beginning to think that she’s misread, that Beca isn’t interested in her as she’d thought, but then Beca gets over her surprise and kisses her back, and _oh_.

It’s messy, and Beca still tastes faintly like a bizarre mix of toothpaste and whatever foul concoction Amy had come up with at the party, but somehow Chloe can’t get enough. She rolls over so that she’s straddling Beca now, and the younger woman buries her fingers in her hair, pulling her even closer, and Chloe lets out a quiet whimper when they pull apart. Beca’s face is flushed, but the soft stare that she’d been giving Chloe earlier is back.

“I’ve wanted to do this for so long,” the brunette murmurs, running her hands down Chloe’s arms and lacing their fingers together, and Chloe beams in return, leaning down to rest her forehead against Beca’s.

“So have I,” she hums quietly, pressing a kiss to Beca’s temple. “God, I love you.”

She gets a gentle snore in response, and when she leans back, Beca is asleep.

“Of course,” she mutters in amusement, rolling her eyes. “Excellent timing, Becs.”

Falling back into her side of the bed, she pulls Beca closer against her, tucking the younger woman’s head under her chin. Beca stirs slightly, lets out a quiet snort, and turns herself over so that she’s half-splayed across Chloe, her dark brown curls fanning across the redhead’s chest. Chloe studies her, a fond smile tugging at her lips, feel her chest tighten. “Good night, love.”

She hears a very muffled, “’night, Chlo, love you too” and smiles as Beca nuzzles against her, before falling back to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you guys liked it, feel free to leave comments/kudos  
> thanks to my wonderful friend thalia who helped me come up with the title!


End file.
